


Dream Live!

by usagicore



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagicore/pseuds/usagicore
Summary: Kasumi, who is now an adult, manages to get all of the band leaders to watch a concert together!!! Madness ensues.





	Dream Live!

The night was cold. The park was especially cold this night. Then why were so many people flocking here? Typically, this park was quieter than the others. Although, tonight, even the fish in the park’s pond could hear the excited shouts of young girls! Ah, they can probably hear the loud music as well.

A softer voice emerged from the other noises. Loud enough for people close to her to hear, of course. “We rarely get to meet up like this.” Ran said to the other girls, (five, to be specific) not bothering to hide her smile.

She examined the area around them. There was an abundance of neon lights flashing upon the crowd. Her eyes drifted to the stage ahead of them. It was high enough for everyone in the crowd to see, and the effects looked stunning. The stage had five metal tower-like figures, two on each side and one in the center. The back of the stage was a simple sheet, painted to look like a marvellous galaxy. Above the sheet, several large TVs were put on a metal platform to allow everyone to see the upcoming performance! It seems the colorful lights were coming from the stage, and projecting onto the crowd. 

“Yeah~!” A louder voice agreed, “Everyone say thank you Kasumi!” The girl, Kokoro, jumped up and down excitedly to the beat of the music.

And they did.

“Ehehe…” Kasumi put her head up, a short attempt at making the wind stop blowing hair into her mouth. She failed. “I just thought it’d be fun! Like… we’ve all grown apart since we grew up!” Her shoulders fell, and she went into a dramatic anime slouch for a second. “But now we’re here!” She perked right back up.

Yukina, the fourth girl, thought for a moment. “...A lot has changed.”

The final girl, Aya, had the biggest smile. “Yeah! Yeah! We can-” her voice was cut off by the music blasting loudly. She had to cover her ears.

“It’s starting!” Kasumi shouted right as the music and lights died down. She grabbed Aya’s wrist and forced her attention onto the stage, which had turned pitch black. 

…

Plenty of time had passed since then, of course. It was past midnight when the show ended! 

“Yukina~!” Kasumi exclaimed excitedly, “It was really nice of you to invite me here!” She plopped down on Yukina’s neatly made bed, knocking the gray bed sheet loose. “I mean…” She played with her fingers a bit. “...I-I know it’s only because you had to, but it was nice anyway!”

“Still a child, Toyama~san?” She sighed, fixing her bed without looking Kasumi in the eyes.

Kasumi sat up. “Hm?” She stared at Yukina for a moment, a bit confused. “Oh, like I still act a bit like a kid? Even though I’m an adult now?” She inquired, “...maybe I am, but it helps me stay pos-”

Yukina stood up, silencing Kasumi with a finger. “...then I want you to keep acting like that.” She spoke, still refusing to look into her eyes. 

Kasumi nodded, her eyes seemed slightly… off. Away from this world. “Oh, Yukina!” Kasumi was cheerful once more, although in a more mellow way this time. “That song that the band sang! It was a cover of one of your older songs, right?” 

Yukina glanced up. “Ah, yes… it was. You recognized it?”

“Well, Roselia was waaay more popular than that band. So I’m not surprised that a smaller a band like them would sing it!”

“They never asked for permission.”

“Hehe~ sue th- wha?!” Kasumi found her hands running through Yukina’s hair. “Your hair is so rough!!!” She shoved her hands into her face dramatically, panicked.

Yukina pulled her hair away swiftly. “What?” Her face turned red. “Well, you don’t have to shout that!” Her voice rose with alarm and annoyance. “My hair isn’t rough... It just… gives off that illusion because it isn’t as silky as usual.” She explained, turning her head to avoid even the thought of Kasumi. “I haven’t been able to wash it properly...” she said this part softly under her breath

Kasumi hesitated. “Hmm… Well, I can help you out!” She smiled, gesturing her head to Yukina’s bathroom (which was in her room). “I’m really good at styling hair!” She pointed out her own hair, which no longer had the “cat ear” hairstyle it used to, although it was still silky smooth.

Before Yukina could decline, Kasumi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom anyways.


End file.
